


Pet

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sometimes he must appease her.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

For the most part, the book is bland and uneventful, but there are just enough kernels of useful information to justify the time spent reading it. Sarek doesn’t have a great deal of free time, but what he does have he tries to use for either meditation or similarly restful activities. The very nature of his job often entails abruptly entering stressful situations, and his katra must be appropriately peaceful to compensate. 

Amidst that, he also tries to be a good husband, though that often proves a far more difficult task than simply unwinding. He’s acutely aware of his wife the moment she steps into the room, but he doesn’t look up to greet her, because if they did so every time they passed one another in their own home, they would get significantly less done. 

He is, however, forced to acknowledge her when she takes a seat next to him on the sofa—not the far side, but the very cushion that he’s sitting on. He can feel her slender frame weighing it down, one of her delicate knees nudging up against his thigh. She sits sidesaddle to face him, which prompts him to lower the book. 

“Amanda,” he greets, inclining his head slightly. 

She bluntly replies, “Sarek.”

He waits for her to state the purpose of her intrusion, but she simply continues staring at him as though he should know exactly what she wants. Their bond is strong, but not tight enough for him to directly read her thoughts. He still requires some direction. He finally asks, “What may I help you with?”

“Affection.”

Sarek looks at her a little longer. That’s not something idly given on Vulcan, yet it’s something he knows she needs—he accepted that blasphemous truth when he married her. As a human woman, she requires attention that a Vulcan partner would not. It’s Sarek duty to fulfill that, even when he’s in the middle of reading. 

He places the book in his lap but doesn’t set it aside—he imagines they can resolve this quickly enough and he can return to his task. He lifts two fingers, waiting for her to return the sensual touch of a Vulcan caress between two bonded partners. 

Amanda glances down at his hand. She enjoys touching that way, he knows that, because she often shudders and gasps when he runs his fingers over hers—he knows just where to put his hands without shattering propriety. That’s usually enough. 

Today, she tells him, “Kiss me.”

Sarek lifts one pointed brow. 

Amanda sighs, “Sarek, please. I need you to kiss me.”

She ‘needs’ no such thing. But when Sarek concentrates on her well being, he can see it, _feel_ it—the subtle blush on her cheeks and the slight dilation of her pupils. She must have been reading one of _those_ stories again. That, or her own mind has conjured this—a stimulation she doesn’t want to assuage alone. Either way, he can’t deny her. 

He obeys her wish, leaning across the sofa to brush his lips across hers. It isn’t the Vulcan way, but it no longer feels strange to him, still forbidden but _thrilling_ —it’s a far more intense, intimate touch than just their hands alone. He can still feel the spark of their connection, but rushing through her open mouth. Her lips are so incredibly _soft_ , her tongue warm and wet, rising out to coax him open. Again, he obeys her. He slips his tongue between her lips and moves close enough to taste her. 

Sarek’s body shifts. His arm wraps around the back of the couch, blanketing her, fingers casually threading through her long hair. He’s always loved the touch of it, the silken smoothness as he twists it around his fingers. Amanda releases a quiet gasp into his mouth that he swallows away. His other hand lifts to her cheek, gently cupping it. He can feel her hands reaching for his shoulders. 

He indulges her for several rounds, opening and closing with increasing fervor, giving her that wild burst of sheer sexuality that he knows she craves. He presses himself against her gorgeous body, savouring the plush press of all her curves, enjoying her growing warmth, and especially her breathy noises. Sarek doesn’t stop until Amanda is trembling and clinging to him with desperation. 

But he does stop, because she stirs in him the lust of _pon farr_ , and it’s not his time. She shouldn’t have to face that. He withdraws himself, removing his hands from her pliant body and his mind from hers. He attempts to steady himself, to fold back behind a wall of perfect logic. She looks at him with hazy eyes. 

She murmurs, “No, husband.”

He hesitates. 

Amanda climbs right over into his lap. She straddles him and whispers, “My own hand will not do when I know I have a handsome man I already love sitting on my couch, perfectly capable of fucking me senseless.”

Sarek frowns with disapproval at her language. It doesn’t matter that they’re alone in the study; he still expects a level of decorum in their house. Usually, she upholds that. 

Every so often, her human side shows through. And this time, because her legs are already spread around him and she looks so very beautiful, he agrees, “Very well.”


End file.
